Speak now
by Lilmissclumsyx
Summary: One shot about James and Lily based on a song by Taylor Swift. Songfic - Speak now, R


Speak Now

**I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,**

Lily bit her lip nervously as she looked at the invitation held in her hand to James and Melissa's wedding wondering if she could deal with going. But as she thought about James she realised she could not abandon him now with Melissa no matter what had happened with them both in the past. She was going to stop this wedding before it was too late.

**But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**

As the cab reached Lily's flat she took one last glance at the mirror before fleeing down the stairs. Her heart rate increased as the cab zoomed past houses and buildings, would James accept Melissa or run away with Lily? But Lily shook her head smirking as she remembered how James looked at her whenever she walked in a room and she knew there was no competition. She knew the only reason James was marrying Melissa was to get over Lily.

**I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,**

Lily managed to sneak in through church doors without anyone noticing, but she was curious why they would pick a muggle wedding when both Melissa and James were purebloods. She reached the row where Amber, Remus, Alice and Frank sat. She saw Sirius at the front as James best man and for some strange reason Poppy was also at the front as Melissa's maid of honour. Sirius and Poppy both looked relived as they saw Lily; they grinned and waved at her, happy that she was there to stop the wedding.

"Lils, thank god you made it! James wouldn't listen to us to stop the wedding; you know how stubborn he is." Remus said to her grinning from ear to ear.

"You know I would never miss this for the world" Lily replied also grinning as she saw James enter looking like he was going to be sick as he greeted Melissa's stuck-up family.

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry****,**

From where Lily was sat she could see Melissa in a room to the side of the church. She was yelling at a young girl who was close to tears. But she glaze lifted to Lily as she felt Lily looking at her. She smirked evilly looking towards James and back again and it clicked. Melissa wanted the wedding her and James would have had. Lily raised an eyebrow as if to say 'game on'. Before turning back around, to talk to Amber about Melissa's hideous dress.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:**

Lily looked closely at James who was talking quietly to Sirius, trying to look anywhere but at Lily. His hazel eyes looked saddened and worried, Lily whished that the last year had never happened, that she and him were still living happily with each other, planning out the rest of their lives. Why did she have to walk out? Maybe if Lily had stayed this might have been their wedding.

**"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now,"**

But as their eyes met James gasped as he felt winded, all the old feelings surged back and tears pricked at his eyes. He had forgotten how naturally beautiful she was and as they stared at each other silent apologies were made. Doubts formed in James mind, what was he doing here? How could he leave? But all he knew was that Lily was there and she was all he needed.

**Fun gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march**

Lily saw James say something that made Sirius grin happily and hit his back jokily. Her heart started to back-flip as he tried to walk off the podium towards Lily, but then music filled the church and James looked helplessly at Lily, who also shared the same look. The music sounded like a death march and to James, it was. 'I love you!' James mouthed at Lily who smiled sadly at him, luckily none of Melissa's family saw.

**And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,**

Frank joked about hiding behind the curtains then jumping out when she came but I just laughed. I wanted to see her face when she saw I was still here. And when James saw her for who she really is for the fist time.

**She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,**

As she walked down the isle everyone awed and smiled. Her face was made up perfectly, every hair in place, her dress made for her but Lily knew James hated perfect. She shot a glare at Lily as she passed but smiled up at James as she reached him. She whispered something to him that made him smile. Lily tried not to feel jealous but for some reason tears pricked in her eyes.

**You wish it was me, don't you?**

Doubt filled Lily's mind as she saw the couple smiling happily together, could she really break this up? Would James take her back? Amber saw Lily's expression and she put a comforting arm around her best friend and whispered, "Don't worry Lils, there's not way James will marry her with you in the room." This made Lily smile a laugh quietly through her tears.

**Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"**

Lily waited as time passed slowly for the words that would change everything. She just hoped that James would take her back…..

**I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,**

The Preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace" With encouraging looks from all our friends I stood up my hands behind my back to no one could see them shaking. James looked at my relived as a grin formed on both our faces.

**All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you,**

Gasped of outrage from came from most people in the room but some cheered and smiled happily. Melissa looked between James and Lily before yelling out in frustration. She stomped back down the isle followed by her family and friends. Lily made her way towards James as he quickly stepped down the stairs to great her.

**I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,**

**But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**

James slipped a hand round her neck as they faced each other, barely apart. "I didn't think you were going to make it." James told her as she smiled leaning into him, pleased she was home again. "I almost didn't" She confessed making James chuckle "What made you change your mind?"

"Someone had to save you."

"Well thank you for saving me, I knew you would"

"Don't try it again as I might not make it in time next time."

"There's not going to be a next time my beautiful Lily."

**So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"**

Cheers erupted from the stands as James and Lily broke apart from their embrace making them both blush. James found Lily's hand and held it tight knowing not to ever let go, nothing would keep them apart.

**And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"**

**Hope you liked it please R&R!**


End file.
